degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24435238-20140814053246
Everybody has their reasons to not ship Stalia - I'm not pointing fingers at anyone, epsecially because majority of the Teen Wolf fandom doesn't ship them. This is just my very brief take on their development. I admit, their first romantic encounter was COMPLETELY out of nowhere. I mean here you have this girl who was a coyote since she was a kid turn back into a human (well, half human, half coyote). Sex would be the LAST thing you'd expect right? Even as I watched the episode, I was shaking my head at Stiles and Malia having sex in the basement of a psychiatric ward with no condom. It was spontaneous as fuck. As weird as this sounds, and this in no way justfies anything, but I feel like the Nogistune inside of Stiles played a small part in Stiles' poor judgement. I know it's a completely random theory, but even if it weren't the case, Stiles actually has a history of hooking up with girls with no buildup (the birthday girl who's name escapes my mind, the bisexual girl who's girlfriend was killed by the Darach). And Malia's character (either on the show or behind the scenes) has been mentioned to actually observe the human lifestyle when she was a coyote. So I feel like sex, while random, might not actually be a completely out-of-the-blue experience for her. Malia's never been shy about anything - she's probably the most blunt person on the show. She's been a human for a bit of time while at Eichen House. I guess she just wanted to enjoy the experience of phsyical intimacy with another person, basically taking back control of her adolescence. Like I said, I was also at a shock at their first encounter with no prior buildup. But hey, it happened. Now, from the season 3 finale to the season 4 premiere, there's been a 2 month time skip if I'm not mistaken. While the Stalia buildup might've not occurred onscreen, I'm safe to assume that they had time to bond during those 2 months, especially since we saw in the season 3 finale that Stiles (and Scott) were actually helping Malia resocialize. Season 4 arrives, and we have cute Stalia scenes. In the season 4 premiere alone, we have Malia admitting to Stiles that she would never leave him in a scenario of danger. It is obvious that Stiles is one of the ONLY persons in the world that Malia has grown an emotional connection to, evident when she admitted that she would leave Lydia and Kira out for dead (common when she was a coyote). And the episodes that followed the premiere, we had Malia and Stiles looking out for each other. During the full moon, Stiles didn't leave Malia to go crazy. He stayed with her and his love for her and her love for him managed to overcome her werecoyote tendencies and help her control her shift. We also have Stiles helping Malia resocialize education-wise. So many of his time is spent studying with her and making sure that she understands her school work, especially when he had to make sure that she'd actually ATTEND school when she felt anxiety about being in there. Malia also caught on to Stiles' quirks. Stiles is known as the brains of the group. He's always solving clues and mysteries, and he creates mind-maps to help link different clues together. His colour-scheme in the mind map (green for understanding, yellow for working on it, and red for don't have a clue) is something that Malia actually adapted to and incorporated in her studies. And he caught onto that. He saw how much he rubbed off on her and how much of an influence he had on her. They shared something as small as study techniques. Even the little things show how much they love each other. And then we get to the Peter-being-Malia's-father storyline. Stiles HATES Peter for being a rapid killer, and he didn't want Malia to be associated with him. He wanted to keep her safe by not telling her that Peter was her father. In the episode 4x07, Malia comes down with a virus that kills werewolves (and werecoyotes). We get to the (first) high point in Stalia's relationship. Stiles decides to go find a cure for her, and Malia makes him promise that he would be right back. While the expression on her face was bold and smiling, his reply of "I'd never leave you behind" had so much emotion and affection in it. And Malia reacted with that same emotion and affection. Those non-verbal glares at each other further establishes that they would do anything for each other. And then later on in the episode, Malia finds out the truth. And it kills her. It kills Stiles as well when he finds out that she found out the truth. He wanted to protect her from this nightmare. The next episode had Stiles dreaming about Malia sleeping in bed with him. His quirky and funny attempts at trying to find a comfortable position, followed by Malia being the big spoon in their spooning was beyond adorable. And the hurt he felt when he realized it was just a dream. Towards the end of the episode, Stalia find each other, and he tries to reassure her that she is nothing like her father, despite her believing that killing runs in the family. She was so vulnerable to him. She exposed an entire side to her - a scared, remorseful side. There might not have been any on-screen buildup, but there is DEFINITELY a shitton of development within a matter of 8 episodes. We have these two people, who by chance hooked up in the basement of a mental hospital, but have managed so show their love and devotion to each other. They rely on each other, they support each other, they are a comedic relief relationship while maintain the suspence and emotion an OTP relationship deserves.